vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinata Kuran
''Hinata Kuran is the youngest daughter of Nicholas and Yuki. She was named after her grandmother, at her mothers request. '' Background Hinata was born to the pureblood vampires Nicholas Kuran and Yuki Uraboku. On the day her mother went into labor, there were severe complications that almost took Hinata's life and because of that, her mother had to neglect her duties to take care of her. Six months after her birth, Nicholas had divorced his wife because she was not focused on her duties as queen but the real reason was that he wanted to protect Hinata from the eyes of the Senate. After the divorce was final, Yuki took Hinata and brought her to Cross Academy. She asked the headmaster to watch over Hinata until she was old enough to know the truth and placed herself in the eternal slumber. During her second year of middle school, Hinata met Rei Kiryu, Zero and Ichiru's cousin. She knew he was a Vampire Hunter but was nice to him anyway. Hinata confessed to him that she was a preublood but he said that didn't matter to him and they became friends shortly after. On her fifteenth birthday, Halloween night, Hinata was looking through the Headmasters' albums and found the picture of her parents and asked Kaien why they never came to see her. Kaien dreaded that day but told her the truth. After learning the reason why neither of her parents were around she started to resent her father, blaming him for the reason why her mother gave her up. After learning the truth, Hinata discovered the location of her mothers tomb but found that she was locked out when she tried to enter. Shortly after returning to the academy, she found a man standing outside the main gates. Hinata knew he was right away because she recognized him from the pictures she saw. Hinata demanded why he abandoned them but Nicholas didn't answer. He whispered, "Your mother would be proud of you." and disappeared, making Hinata confused and more angry. Two years passed and one day, Hinata was called in to the headmasters office. Waiting for her was a woman. Hinata recognized her right away and broke down crying because the woman standing there was her mother. Moments later her father came in and Hinata almost attacked him but Yuki held her back. Nicholas explained to her that they weren't around because they were protecting her from the Senate. Hinata began to see her father in a new light. Shortly after graduating from Cross Academy, Rei and Hinata had gotten married and were blessed with two children. Appearance Hinata is tall for her age with a slender build. Her hair is dark auburn, a couple shades darker than her brother and sister. She has heterochromia eyes, a trait that she shares with her father, Katelynn and Katherine. Instead of her eyes being red and green, Her left eye is yellow and her right eye is green. When attending class or patrolling the grounds, she is seen wearing the Night class uniform. When class is not in session, she usually wears t-shirts with a sweater over it and slacks or skirts. Hobbies Hinata likes to stay at the academy and spend time with Rei during their holiday breaks because they don't see each other very much. She also enjoys cooking and baking (an example of this is when she made a cake for Rei's birthday and created a huge mess in the headmasters kitchen.) Personality When she was a child, Hinata was usually cheerful, laughing and smiling anytime her grandparents and siblings came to visit but as she got older, she calmed down quite a bit, but instead of being hyper, she would only show her excitement when Rei came around. After finally knowing about her parents and meeting her father for the first time, Hinata would always lash out at anyone who annoyed her or asked stupid questions and would almost never speak to anyone except when necassary. However, being raised among humans since she was an infant, she developed a deep compassion for them. Weapons Despite being a pureblood, she is able to handle her mothers scythe even though it's an anti-vampire weapon. She keeps it in a holster on her left leg, similar to her mother, with a hidden pouch on her right thigh that holds her second weapon of choice, the throwing stars. If she is fighting a Level E and there is a great distance between them, she can use the Shuriken to wound them, though it is not fatal. She has a dagger concealed in her uniform sleeve and despite being useless against other vampires it is used against hunters or humans that wish to harm her. Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Hinata has enhanced healing, strength and speed along with the immortality that comes from being a pureblood. Her special ability, dream walking, surfaced when she was a child. As a dream walker, she is able to enter someone's dream at will and communicate with them. An example of this is after her ability first awakened, she was pulled into a dream and found her mother waiting for her. She is able to use this ability to locate anyone if they were taken prisoner and to find them using it. Relationships Kaien Cross- Hinata's adoptive grandfather. He showed her how vampires and humans can live in peace together and always made sure she kept in contact with her biological family. He treated her like she was his actual granddaughter. Haruka and Juri: Her biological grandparents. They would always ask Kaien to bring her to the manor so they could see her, even though it also pained them because of what happened. When she was four years old, they stopped contacting her for her own protection because they were being watched. Rei Kiryu: Hinata's best friend and crush. They have been inseperable since they first met and usually do everything together. He doesn't show much interest in doing anything. Yuki Uraboku: Hinata only knew what she looked like from the time she was pulled into her mothers' dream and pictures that she saw. In the dream, Yuki smiled at her daughter but didn't say anything. Nicholas Kuran: Hinata's father and the one person she hates most in the world. She had never met him until the night she found him standing outside the academy. Quotes ''"You don't have to follow your families legacy. If you want to live as a normal human, tell them." ''To Rei Kiryu ''"I can never forgive him for what he did. Even if he's on his death bed, it won't change anything." ''To Kaien. ''"It is your fault that Mother went into dormancy for all these years....I have not been able to access her tomb because you divorced her without any explanation. If it wasn't for grandpa Kaien, I would not know any of my siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins or you. Isn't that correct.....Father?" ''To Nicholas. Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Lover Category:Princess Category:Daughter Category:Granddaughter Category:Mother Category:Sister Category:Niece Category:Character